paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lovely Ladies
Lovely Ladies is a song for the film PAW Patrol/Les Miserables, sung by sailor dogs, whore dogs, a fur crone, a tooth man, a pimp dog and Leary. Lyrics Sailor Dog 1: I smell women! Smell 'em in the air! Think I'll drop my anchor In that harbour over there! Sailor Dog 2: Lovely ladies! Love `em till your broke! Seven months at sea Can make you hungry for a poke! Sailor Dog 3: Even stokers need a little stoke! Whore Dogs: Lovely ladies Waiting for a bite! Waiting for the customers Who only come at night Lovely ladies Ready for the call Standing up or lying down Or any way at all Bargain prices up against the wall! Tooth Man: Lovely dentures Guaranteed to bite They clean up real easy You can take them out at night Sell your teeth here make a pretty sum Best tooth man in the harbour Guaranteed no painful gums Bargain prices up against the wall! Fur Crone: What pretty fur! What pretty locks you got there! What luck you got It's worth a centime, my dear! I'll take the lot! Leary: Don't touch me! Leave me alone! Fur Crone: Let's make a price I'll give you all of ten francs Just think of that! Leary: It pays a debt Fur Crone: Just think of that Leary: What can I do? It pays a debt Ten francs may save my poor Skye! Whore Dogs: Lovely ladies Waiting in the dark Ready for a thick one Or a quick one in the park Head Whore Dog: Long time, short time Anytime, my dear! Cost a little extra if you want to take all year Tooth Man: Lovely dentures guaranteed to bite They clean up real easy You can take them out at night Lovely teeth dear shining like the stars I'll whip em out quite quickly And I won't leave any scars Whore Dogs: Quick and cheap is underneath the pier! Tooth Man: Come over here I pay ten francs for a tooth Head Whore Dog: Come here my dear I'll pay well for your youth Tooth Man: You have, my dear, The clear advantage of youth The pain won't last You'll still be able to bite I do it fast I know my business all right It's worth a go Leary: You'll pay me first What I am due Tooth Man: You'll get twice If I take two! Whore Dogs: God, we're weary Sick enough to drop! Lovely Lady Dog 1: Belly burns like fire Will the bleeding ever stop! Pimp Dog: Cheer up, deary! Show a happy face! Plenty more like you here If you can't keep up the pace Lovely Lady Dog 1: Only joking! Deary knows her place! Pimp Dog: Gimme the dirt Who’s that bit over there? Whore Dog 1: A bit of skirt She’s the one sold her fur Head Whore Dog: She's got a pup Sends her all that she can Pimp Dog: I might've known There is always some man Lovely lady, come along and join us! Lovely lady! Whore Dog 1: Come on, dearie, why all the fuss? Whore Dogs: ... why all the fuss Whore Dog 2: You're no grander than the rest of us Whore Dogs: ... than the rest of us Whore Dog 3: Life has dropped you at the bottom of the heap Whore Dogs: ... at the bottom of the heap Head Whore Dog: Join your sisters Whore Dog 1: Make money in your sleep! Whore Dogs: ... make money in your sleep Whore Dog 2: That's right dearie Show him what you've got! Whore Dogs: ... show him what you've got Whore Dog 3: That's right dearie Let him have the lot! Whore Dogs: ... let him have the lot Old men, young men, take 'em as they come! Harbour rats and alley cats and every kind of scum! Poor men, rich men, leaders of the land See them with their trousers off they're never quite as grand! All it takes is money in your hand! Lovely ladies Going for a song Got a lot of callers But they never stay for long Leary: Come on, Captain, you can wear your shoes Don't it make a change, To have a girl who can't refuse? Easy money Lying on a bed. Just as well they never see the hate That's in your head! Don't they know They're making love to one already dead? Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Songs Sung By Leary